Coraline 2: The Remedian
by KMwriter
Summary: Coraline 2 is a sequel to the film. The Other Mother is back. To kill Coraline's love, Destroy her world but most of all kill Coraline. Will Coraline fulfill her destiny as the Remedian?
1. Chapter 1

The Beldam sat in her beetle chair. She was enjoying coco beetles from Zanzibar. She looked at one and mouthed "Coraline" then ate it in disgust. Normally she would have given up on one measly child but Coraline had the key, the carcasses of the eyes of the ghost children, the burnt doll and no button eyes. Temper filled her body and she threw the coco beetles on the ground.

"That horrible cheating girl" she screamed.

Then a terrible grin reached her face. She would get the key back and leave this world...to destroy Coraline's...

* * *

"Other Father" she screamed. Almost immediately, a pumpkin-sized blob appeared at the door. "Conjure up an immortality potion."

The Other Father frowned. "You will never win." he said in a hoarse voice, "Coraline is the Remedian. You need to get those buttons in her eyes if you are ever to win. But you are not as intelligent as her. Even with the immortality potion the Remedian is the only one that can kill you and she will."

The Beldam's button eyes turned a bright red. Then she contained her temper. "How can I defeat her?"

"You must go into the other world, cause chaos, kill the Remedian's love and sew the buttons. Then you can eat her soul. After that the Remedian will not disturb you and you can win. Beware though, any weapon the Remedian carries can and will kill you. Also with the immortality potion you can only kill one soul before the Remedian. So see her true feelings and do not kill just anybody. Kill only her true love..."

* * *

The Other Father walked away and appeared a few moments later with a vile of immortality potion. The Other Mother drank it and chuckled.

"I am the Beldam nobody can defeat me!"

"The Remedian can."

"I obviously know that. Every Beldam starts as a Remedian. She will be the next Beldam. She holds my power but we must not let her know otherwise she might use the power."

"You are correct. Except for one tiny detail. She can take your power and use it as her own or worse, discard of it completely."

The Other Mother looked furious.

"How dare you not tell me this! I will kill you!"

Again she contained her temper.

"Leave me to plan out my destruction of the mortal world..."

* * *

A few miles away, 400 meters deep the hand lay. As the Other Mother drank the immortality potion the hand rejoined and clawed the fabric of Coraline's blanket. It threw the rock away and took the key. It ran silently towards the Pink Palace. Then a noise appeared out of nowhere. It was a girl singing.

"My twitchy witchy girl I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice... Cream." the song went.

Coraline Jones walked closer and closer to where her nightmare had ended last summer. In her arms she carried a body of a man. He was no longer breathing and he no longer had a heartbeat. She cried for the death of Mr. Bobinsky. She came closer to the well and saw it. The hand.

" No! You, you" she was out of words.

It carried the key and ran. She would not let the events from last summer repeat themselves. She dropped Bobinsky and ran.

When she arrived at her front patio she cornered the hand. Then with no choice it jumped over the fence into Ms. Spink and Forcible's home. Coraline ran down the stairs but she was to late. The hand had killed both of them leaving a trail of blood going to a staircase that led to Coraline's living room. Where the door was...


	2. Welcome to the Other World, Beldam

Coraline knew that staircase was a bad idea but her mother insisted since she spent so much time at their home. The hand had already gotten into the living room and was rattling the key in he lock. It opened the door and ran through the portal into the Other World.

"No, no, NO!" Coraline screamed. But it was too late. The hand opened the door and on the other side the Beldam sat impatiently. Coraline was horrified. "Mom, MOM!" she screamed. Mrs. Jones came quickly.

"What Coraline?"

"L-l-l-look" she mumbled.

"Coraline it's a bunch of bricks. Now where is the key?" Mrs. Jones looked around. Then she grunted and walked away.

Coraline was too shocked to stop her.

"Hello Coraline," the Other Mother snarled from the end of the tunnel "May I come to your house?"

"Oh wait you don't have a choice," the Beldam crawled through the tunnel like a spider.

Coraline quickly closed the door and sat by it. The Beldam pushed and pushed and her hand clawed at Coraline's neck. Then with a great push she broke the door completely. She stood up tall at Coraline's house.

"Now there will always be a passage from our world to mine." She pushed Coraline in the tunnel and ran down to Spink and Forcible's house.

Coraline was about to crawl out of the tunnel when the Beldam's hand appeared. With the key. It took Coraline by her t-shirt and dragged her into the Other World. It locked the door shut. Coraline was trapped in the Beldam's World...


	3. Escape!

Coraline was unbelievably scared. She had no way of getting out of this. She needed and escape plan. The hand was poking the Other Father endlessly.

"Ow Ow stop it you animal." he cried.

Coraline almost felt sorry for him. He had helped her get the eyes last summer. She owed him something and this was the time to cash it in. she took the hand while it was clawing at her and saw a pan of boiling water with eggs next to it. She threw it in and sighed.

"You're so stupid!" the Other Father cried.

Coraline was shocked. "How dare you! I save your life and that's how you repay me?"

"NO! The key! It has it."

"Oh god I am that stupid."

* * *

She ran to the stove and saw a black mess in the pan. It had melted.

"Well," the Other Father said sadly "Now that your trapped here forever I might as well tell you what you are?"

"Stupid?" she asked.

The Other Father chuckled "No, even though you are, you are the Remedian..."

* * *

The Other Father told Coraline everything but the fact that she would be the next Beldam. Coraline sat wide-eyed listening to all the things she could do. The Orher Father then decided to tell her about her being the next Beldam.

"Also you skill be the nex-" he stopped,"The Beldam, she knows I am telling you this. She doesn't like it. She is controlling me. I'm so sorry Coraline." And with that he grabbed a knife and threw it at Coraline...

* * *

Coraline swiftly dodged the knife. She had heard what she could do. Now to out it to the test. The Other Father threw another knife and Coraline stopped it in midair, and sent it bak to the Other Father. It hit him and lost all color from his face and died.

"No," said Coraline "I'm sorry."

* * *

Coraline ran into the garden and saw the Cat. She screamed for it. But it wouldn't come. Then she ran to it. It ran forward, then on top of the mailbox and then it disappeared. It was a portal. Coraline ran for it and got through to the normal world. She had escaped! Then she saw that Cat.

"Hey thanks," she yelled.

The cat turned to face her. Coraline gasped. It had buttons in it's eyes...


End file.
